


An Uninvited guest

by V_lassmans



Series: Love is in the air [3]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_lassmans/pseuds/V_lassmans
Relationships: Brendan Brady/Ste Hay
Series: Love is in the air [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054403





	An Uninvited guest

3rd person POV  
The party was in full swing. The first dance and cutting the cake had happened, all that was left to do was get wasted.  
Ste and Brendan had been dancing all night long, Declan and Matthew had danced together a few times, Leah and Lucas were dancing with Leela and Peri. Juliet and Abby were outside watching the sky turn to night.  
“Today has been a great day, hasn’t it?” Juliet said, taking a sip of her champagne.  
“Indeed it has Jules.” Abby said, clinking her bottle of beer to Juliet’s champagne.  
They talked for a while longer until they went back inside for a dance.  
“Abby, do you think one day we would get married?” Juliet asked. It had been nearly a year since they got together.  
“Probably but we would have something a bit more intimate.” Abby said, swaying herself and Juliet to the beat of the music.  
The night continued until sirens were heard approaching the party venue. PC George Kiss and DS Cohen entered the party.  
“We are looking for Abigail Brady and Declan Brady,” DS Cohen said.  
In a split second the pair knew they had to run. So they did. Abby stripped her heels and put them in her hands and they bolted out the back of the venue and hurdled the fence.  
Abby POV  
Declan and I were running as fast as we could. Luckily the police were weighed down by all their gear so we had the upper hand. PC Kiss was fast though, he was gaining on us in no time. We had to take a few turns to lose him. We hid in an alleyway and watched him run past. I saw a ladder up to the roof of the building we were near. I gestured for Declan to follow me. Lucky for us, we always keep our GPS’ off. When we reach the roof is when we breath again.  
“They will see us up here Abby” Declan says walking over to me.  
“Unless they have the chopper out, I doubt they will find us.” I say to him, taking a seat on a pipe that was in the middle of the roof.  
“What now sis?” Declan says as he joins me on the pipe.  
“I honestly have no idea Dec. We just have to camp out here until we think it's safe to go back. We may have to camp out at a hotel for a week or two.” I say to him taking my phone out and calling Juliet.

J: Hello?  
A: Juliet, It’s me.  
J: Abby, the police are looking for you.  
A: Thanks for that sherlock.  
J: Do you think it's because of John-Paul and James?  
A: More than likely. Are the police still there?  
J: No they all left to chase after you two.  
A: Ok. Is everyone safe?  
J: Yes but Ste is freaking out. Your dad is surprisingly calm.  
A: Juliet this isn't the first time Declan and I have had to run from the cops.  
J: Ok. Ste and Brendan know that you two battered James and John-Paul.  
A: Dad already knew. Keep them both calm. Dec and I are hiding from a few hours but we will be ok.  
J: Please be safe. James and John-Paul are here. They came with the police.  
A: Wait the police have gone but Nightingale and McQueen are still there.  
J: Yeah, they said they're not leaving until you two are arrested.  
A: Tell them if they dont leave then I’ll make them leave in a body bag.  
J: OK. Be safe babe. Please just be safe.  
A: I will Juliet. Look after dad for me  
J: I will. Bye Abby  
A: Bye Jules.

I put down the phone and turn to Declan  
“They have some nerve to be there.” Declan says having heard me talking about James and John-Paul.  
“I say we head back there and teach them a lesson.” I say. I text our family group chat about the plan and they all reply with thumbs up emojis.  
“How the hell are we going to do this Abby?” Declan says.  
“If Nightingale and McQueen are still there when all the guests leave then there are less witnesses and we have alibi’s from our family.” I say to him as we head back down the ladder. I collar a taxi and we head towards the venue but park about half a mile away. I get the text from Juliet that everyone has left apart from Nightingale and McQueen.  
Declan and I walk towards my car since we didn't go in the taxi with everyone else. I go to the boot and get out two pistols and ammo, I also grab trainers in case I need to run again. We sit in my car and wait. I see dad and Ste leave with boxes, put them in the car and go back in. It looks like they are packing away. Juliet then sent me a message about where James and John-Paul were. Thanks to this we could easily find a way in without causing alarm. Juliet had locked the front door and the other locked side doors so Nightingale and McQueen were now trapped. While sitting in the car I had booked plane tickets for Me and Declan so we could go stay in Cuba for a while. Our passports were at the house on the way to the airport.  
Declan and I enter through the back which is the furthest exit from where James and John-Paul were. Juliet and Cheryl had gone out as we walked in. I gave Juliet a kiss before closing the door without locking it.

(Brendan John Paul James Ste)  
B: Why did you phone the police in the first place.  
S: You do know she can send you both to jail.  
JP: She already dropped charges. She cant go back on that  
B: I think you’ll find she can  
J: She is a waste. She didnt die, and now she decks us.  
B: You blackmailed me  
J: So. no reason for being hurt  
S: I think its a good excuse.  
JP: She needs to pay. So does the boy.

I had heard enough. We hid the guns behind our backs and emerged from the shadows.  
“Finally decided to show your faces then?” James said. Declan and I didnt say anything, just walk over to them.  
“You think we don't have eyes and ears everywhere.” I say to them. As Declan and I walk towards them they turn and head to the door that is locked.  
“What do you want with us?” McQueen says turning back to us.  
“Drop charges, leave us alone. Take back the shot that was fired at Abby. That’s a good start” Declan says. We both grab their hands so that they can’t move and press the guns into their backs.   
“You made the mistake to mess with our family. Now you have two options.” Dad says as he walks over to us with Ste. They both square up to the 2 men we are holding.  
“One, Abby and Declan shot you through a spot in your back where you die instantly was little pain” Ste says.  
“Or option 2, Abby and I shot you through the stomach and you die a slow and painful death” Declan says as we walk the 2 men over to the centre of the room. CCTV had already been disabled luckily.  
“How about option 3. You let us go and we forget all about this and drop the charges.” James says. Declan and I dig the guns deeper into their backs and they both stiffen up.  
We all hear police sirens. That's when we realise that they must have wires on. Declan and I both shoot and drop them to the floor. Dad and Ste are ready to run. Declan and I can outrun the police but they can’t.  
“We will run. You two call an ambulance for them. You didn’t know we would shoot.” The police knock down the front door.   
“You’re surrounded.” DS Cohen says as she is approaching the 4 of us.  
“Is it only us kids you want?” I ask her as we start to back away.  
“Yup. Brendan and Ste are just collateral.” She says. Guns are aimed at us.   
Dad and Ste stood in front of us.  
“Although there is one thing you forgot.” Dad says to her as everyone closes in on us and are backing up towards the back door that is still open.  
“What that Brady.” She says smuggly  
“That they are Brady’s and if there’s is one thing we are good it, it’s avoiding justice.” Dad said and with that Declan and I were out the back door and running as fast as our feet would take us.  
I glance behind us to see a lot of police chasing us. We take back streets so that cars can’t follow us making it a foot chase. We turn multiple corners and bends. They were hot on our trail.  
We ran down an ally and hid in a dumpster. The police ran straight past us and out the alleyway.  
We thought we were safe until we heard police radio’s go off.  
Two suspects on foot. Both suspects are armed with guns that are believed to be loaded. One male, one female in wedding attire.  
The last bit faded out suggesting that they had gone. I took my phone out and turned it off. Declan did the same.  
We waited in there for about an hour until we dared to poke our heads out to see no one.  
We climb up a ladder to a roof. We stand on the edge and look down at the police below that were guarding the alleyway. They knew we were there but didn’t know we could get to the roofs.  
I gesture to Declan that we have to roof hop in order to get away. We manage to get over quite a few roofs before we see the chopper. It had its search light on and was looking for us.   
We duck behind a building and the chopper goes by our left hand side and we move to stay out of it’s sight. We breathe in relief when it leaves.  
I get out a burner phone that I had got from my car and I dial dad’s number.

B: Hello?  
A: It’s me.  
B: Abby, Where the hell are you?  
A: I can’t say but we are safe and away from the police.  
B: We have an over night bag for you both and passports.  
A: We will never get out of the country, they will have sent our picture everywhere.  
B: Juliet says it’s all over Facebook and Instagram  
A: Are they dead?  
B: They are in hospital in critical condition.  
A: Declan and I are on top of a roof but we can't stay up here forever.  
B: Why not?  
A: The choppers are out. They are searching for us.  
B: OK. We need a way to either get you away or out of the country.  
A: We know that dad. How?  
B: Didn’t you buy a house in kent. Very secluded. Thatched cottage.  
A: Yeah, but how are we going to get there. Police will be everywhere, plus we have to go through a toll bridge.  
B: I have an Idea. Can you get to Chez Chez?  
A: Probably. We are near it anyway. They police might be there though.  
B: Ok, If I get in the car and I meet you near the church, do you think you can make it to the car without being seen.  
A: Near the church there is an alleyway that we can get to on the rooftops. There will be a ladder. Park near there and we will see you there.  
B: I will put disguises on the back seat for you both  
A: Brill dad. See you soon.  
B: Be safe.

I hang up the phone and explain to Declan what we are going to do.  
It isn't going to be easy but it is our only option.


End file.
